


It's Time To Say the Thing

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: วันนี้คือวันงานพรอม โอกาสสุดท้ายที่ลูคัสจะได้เจอกับมาร์คถึงเวลาแล้วที่ลูคัสจะบอกความรู้สึกของเขากับมาร์คเสียที





	It's Time To Say the Thing

**ลูคัสขยับเนกไทให้เข้าที่ขณะยืนสำรวจตัวเองอยู่หน้าประตูทางเข้าห้องจัดเลี้ยง **เขากระตุกยิ้มให้สาว ๆ ที่เห็นหน้ากันมาตลอดหกปีในรั้วโรงเรียน เรียกเสียงกรี๊ดเบา ๆ จากพวกเธอ ก่อนที่เด็กหนุ่มร่างสูงจะยกข้อมือดูนาฬิกา

_อีกห้านาทีจะจะเริ่มงาน_

แต่เพื่อนเขายังไม่เห็นมีใครโผล่หัวมาสักคน

เขาถอนหายใจ ยืน ๆ หลบหาจุดที่จะไม่ขวางทางคน เห็นป้ายหน้างานประดับไว้ด้วยโฟมแกะสลักบอกชื่องานวันนี้ งานพร็อมของพวกเขาเอง

ลูคัสในชุดสูทสีดำและเนกไทสีเดียวกันยืนพิงกำแพงอยู่ด้านนอก เขาเห็นหลายคนมองมาทางเขาด้วยความสนใจ ซึ่งก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกสำหรับคนที่เป็นทั้งนักกีฬาตัวท็อปของโรงเรียน และกัปตันทีมบาสเกตบอล เขาส่งยิ้มให้บางคนที่ยิ้มตอบกลับมา โบกมือตอบคนรู้จัก ก่อนจะก้มมองนาฬิกาอีกครั้ง

_ทำไมยังไม่มีใครมาวะ_

เขาตัดสินใจหยิบมือถือขึ้นมากดหาเพื่อนที่ควรจะมางานได้แล้ว รออยู่ครู่เดียวก็มีเสียงตอบรับ

“ว่าไง”

“อยู่ไหน”

“บ้าน”

“ฮะ?” เขาร้องเสียงสูง “บ้านไหน”

“อะไรวะ”

“ไม่มางานพร็อมเหรอ”

“ไม่ได้อ่านแชตฉันเหรอ” ปลายสายถอนหายใจ “วันนี้ฉันไปไม่ได้”

“แล้วใครมาบ้างเนี่ย”

“ไม่รู้”

“เอ้า”

เขาอยากจะโวยวายต่อ แต่ปลายสายดันรีบชิ่งไปเสียก่อน เด็กหนุ่มถอนหายใจอย่างหงุดหงิด แล้วไอ้ที่นัดแนะกันไว้คืออะไรล่ะวะ ไอ้เราก็อุตส่าห์แต่งตัวมาอย่างดีกะจะมีรูปสวย ๆ กับเพื่อนแบบครบ ๆ ก่อนเรียนจบ ดันทิ้งกันไปซะได้

“ลูคัส”

มีเสียงเรียกเขา เจ้าของชื่อหันไปมอง แล้วก็พบกับคนที่เขาไม่พร้อมจะเจอที่สุดตอนนี้

มาร์ค ลี

เจ้าตัวมาในชุดสูทสีขาวดูสะอาดสะอ้านเหมาะกับภาพลักษณ์เด็กเรียนที่เป็นมาตลอด สูทพอดีตัวทำให้ร่างเล็กดูกะทัดรัดขึ้นไปอีก แต่ก็ยังดูดีสมกับตำแหน่งประธานนักเรียน รอยยิ้มเป็นมิตรวาดบนดวงหน้า ขณะหันมาทางเขา ภาพนั้นทำให้ลูคัสยิ้มตอบ

“มาร์ค ว่าไง”

“ไม่เข้างานเหรอ”

“อ่า อีกสักพักจะเข้าไปน่ะ”

“นึกว่ารอคู่ของนายอยู่”

คนฟังหัวเราะ “ฉันไม่ได้เชิญใครมาหรอก”

“เสียดายจัง อยากเห็นคู่ของนายอะ” มาร์คยิ้มจนตาหยี “มีแต่คนอยากเห็นทั้งนั้นว่ากัปตันทีมบาสอย่างนายจะควงใครมางาน”

“แล้วนายล่ะ” เขาถามกลับ “ไม่ชวนใครมาเหรอ”

มาร์คหัวเราะตอบมา เกาแก้มตัวเองเหมือนทำอะไรไม่ถูก แล้วตอบสั้น ๆ

“ไม่มีใครอยากมากับฉันหรอกน่า”

_ฉันไง_

เขาได้แต่คิด ทว่าไม่ได้พูดมันออกไป มาร์คเอ่ยลาสั้น ๆ แล้วขอตัวเข้างานไปก่อน ขณะที่เขาทำได้แค่มองตาม

_ฉันไง..._

**ไม่กี่นาทีถัดมา** ในที่สุดลูคัสก็ได้เข้างานมาพร้อมกับเพื่อนที่รีบร้อนวิ่งมาหาเขาหน้าตาตื่นพร้อมแก้ตัวว่ารถเสียทำให้มาช้า เขาเลือกจะไม่บ่นอะไรเพื่อนอีกเพราะไม่มีอารมณ์ นึกถึงรอยยิ้มผิดกับสถานการณ์ของมาร์ค ลี แล้วก็อ่อนอกอ่อนใจไปหมด

ประธานนักเรียนคนเก่ง ที่ไม่ชอบสุงสิงกับใคร ทั้งที่จริง ๆ ก็มีชื่อเสียงและมีแต่คนอยากเข้าหาแท้ ๆ

อาจเพราะแบบนั้น มาร์ค ลี เลยดูเป็นคนเก็บตัว แม้จะทำกิจกรรมกับโรงเรียนหรือเพื่อน ๆ อย่างเต็มที่ แต่ก็ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้คนอื่นทำความรู้จักเพิ่ม

และสิ่งนั้นก็ดูจะทำให้เขายิ่งเป็นที่สนใจมากขึ้นไปอีก แม้กระทั่งลูคัสเองก็รู้สึกแบบนั้น

เด็กหนุ่มยกแก้วเครื่องดื่มในมือขึ้นจิบเมื่อมีบริกรเดินผ่าน งานเลี้ยงแบบค็อกเทลกับงานพร็อมก็ดูเข้ากันได้ ขณะที่คิดเช่นนั้นแล้วของเหลวในแก้วผ่านลำคอ ลูคัสก็รีบยกมันออกทันที แล้วขมวดคิ้วมองด้วยความไม่แน่ใจ

_วิสกี้? _

ก็คิดอยู่แล้วว่าคงมีพวกพิเรนทร์ผสมลงไป แต่นี่มันแทบจะเพียวเลยนะ

นับว่าโชคดีที่ลูคัสก็ไม่ใช่พวกอ่อนประสบการณ์เรื่องพวกนี้ เขาพิจารณาดูแก้วในมือแล้วพบว่า มันไม่ใช่การสุ่มเทอะไร แต่จะมีแก้วเครื่องดื่มรูปทรงแบบที่เขาถือเท่านั้นที่เป็นวิสกี้ ผิดกับแก้วอื่น ๆ ที่เป็นค็อกเทล หรือซอฟต์ดริงก์ทั่ว ๆ ไป ถ้าใครไม่รู้แล้วหยิบไปก็สนุกเลย

คิดแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ เด็กหนุ่มยกแก้วขึ้นจิบอีกนิดหน่อย ก่อนจะยื่นคืนให้บริกรอีกคนที่คอยเดินเก็บแก้ว เสียงเพลงในงานดังขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ทุกครั้งที่เข็มวินาทีเคลื่อนผ่าน จากเพลงช้า ๆ ก็เริ่มจังหวะหนักจนชวนเวียนหัว ไหนจะไฟสีสลับไปมาวูบวาบจนตาลาย แม้ลูคัสจะไม่เมาเพราะเหล้า ก็อาจจะเมาเพราะแสงในงานนี่แหละ

“อ๊ะ”

ใครสักคน -- เขามองไม่เห็น เสียหลักมาชนเขาเข้า ลูคัสชะงักเมื่อได้ยินเสียงร้อง เขายืนนิ่งให้อีกคนทรงตัวได้ดีขึ้น ขณะที่สัมผัสได้ว่ามือเล็ก ๆ นั่นปัดป่ายไปทั่วร่างกายเขาเพื่อหาหลักยึด จนเขาต้องจับแขนอีกฝ่ายไว้ให้อยู่นิ่ง ๆ แล้วก็ต้องตกใจเมื่อพบว่า คน ๆ นั้นคือมาร์ค

“เฮ้ นายโอเคนะ?”

เขาถาม แม้จะพอเห็นท่ามกลางแสงไฟหลากสีว่าผิวแก้มขาวจัดเริ่มขึ้นสีขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ แบบไม่ต้องพึ่งพาแสงในงาน อีกฝ่ายส่ายศีรษะมึน ๆ

“ไม่แน่ใจ แต่คิดว่าไม่โอเค”

“เดี๋ยวฉันพาไปหาที่นั่ง”

ข้อเสียของงานเลี้ยงแบบค็อกเทลคือมันไม่มีที่นั่งเป็นกิจลักษณะนี่แหละ ลูคัสก้มตัวลงช้อนแขนคนตัวเล็กกว่าขึ้นมาประคองไว้ เขาสูงกว่ามาร์คพอสมควร จนคิดว่าถ้ายืนเต็มความสูงขามาร์คอาจจะลอยจากพื้น ดังนั้นเด็กหนุ่มเลยค้อมตัวลงเล็กน้อย แล้วค่อย ๆ ประคองพาประธานนักเรียนที่สภาพใกล้หมดสติเดินออกไปนอกงาน

ลูคัสพามาร์คมาถึงห้องน้ำ เขาบอกให้อีกคนล้างหน้าล้างตาสักหน่อย ขณะยืนมองอยู่ข้างอ่างล้างมือ

“โอเคขึ้นหรือยัง”

พอเขาถาม มาร์คที่กำลังยกมือทาบใบหน้าตัวเองก็พยักหน้า ลูคัสยังเห็นว่าใบหูเล็ก ๆ นั่นเป็นสีแดงใส จนเขาต้องขยับไปใกล้แล้วดึงมืออีกคนออก

“…ยังหน้าแดงอยู่เลย”

“อืม ทำไงได้ล่ะ ฉันดื่มทีไรเป็นงี้ทุกที”

“ไม่รู้สินะว่ามีวิสกี้ด้วย”

เขาพึมพำ มองใบหน้าที่ปกติขาวจัด มีเพียงริมฝีปากที่เป็นสีแดงใส ทว่าตอนนี้กลับแดงไปหมดจนน่าสงสาร มาร์คเหลือบตามองเขา ท่าทางเหมือนอยากนอนเต็มแก่

“สงสัยจะเมาแล้ว”

“ปกติไม่ค่อยดื่มเหรอ”

“อืม ไม่ชอบน่ะ คอไม่แข็งด้วย”

ว่าพลางพิงสะโพกลงกับขอบอ่างล้างหน้าบ้าง มาร์คถอนหายใจแผ่วเบา เสยผมที่บางส่วนเปียกจากการล้างหน้าล้างตาขึ้น ทำให้ลูคัสเห็นใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายชัดกว่าเดิมเสียอีก

มองริมฝีปากสีแดงใสนั้นแล้วก็...

“มาร์ค ฉันถามอะไรได้ไหม”

อีกคนเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาเขา “ว่าไง”

“…นายไม่มีแฟนเหรอ”

คนฟังเลิกคิ้ว ท่าทางเหมือนประหลาดใจกับคำถาม “ไม่มีหรอก แปลกเหรอ”

“เปล่า ฉันก็ไม่มี”

“อันนี้แปลกละ ทำไมนายไม่มีแฟน ไม่มีคนที่ชอบหรือไง”

“มีสิ” เขารีบตอบทันที

“แล้วทำไมไม่รีบขอคบล่ะ จะได้ควงเขามางานนี้ด้วย นี่วันสุดท้ายของชีวิตไฮสกูลแล้วนะ”

ลูคัสสบตามาร์ค ก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อ

“ให้ขอคบเลยเหรอ”

“อื้ม ก็พูดออกไปซะ ดีกว่าไม่ได้พูดอีกเลยเพราะจะไม่ได้เจอกันอีก”

“อ่า…”

มาร์คกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ “มีอะไรเหรอ”

“มาร์ค”

“อะไร”

“…คบกับฉันไหม”

**จริง ๆ แล้วลูคัสอาจจะเมาก็ได้** ถึงได้กล้าพูดอะไรแบบนั้นออกไปตรง ๆ

ทว่าปฏิกิริยาตอบกลับมาของมาร์คทำให้ตกใจยิ่งกว่า

“…คบกับฉันไหม”

เขาถามออกไป และไม่คาดหวังกับคำตอบเลยสักนิด เพียงแค่ทำตามคำแนะนำของคนตรงหน้า

_ถ้าชอบ ก็ขอคบ ก่อนที่จะไม่มีโอกาสอีก_

มาร์คนิ่งไป ตาเรียวเบิกกว้าง ทว่าไม่มีคำพูดใดหลุดออกมา

ลูคัสคิดว่าคนเองคงหมดหวังแล้วจริง ๆ แต่เอาวะ อย่างน้อยก็ได้พูด

“…ทำไมมาบอกช้าจัง”

…แต่เหมือนจะไม่เป็นแบบนั้น

เขาชะงัก เงยหน้าสบตากับคนตัวเล็กกว่าเหมือนโดนผีหลอก

“อะไรนะ”

“…ทำไมมาบอกช้าจัง ฉันก็รออยู่ตั้งนานแล้วนะ”

ลูคัสอ้าปากค้าง ยกมือขึ้นปิดปากตัวเองอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ ขณะที่ประธานนักเรียนคนเก่งยิ้มเขิน ๆ ให้เขาจนเขาทำตัวไม่ถูก ลูคัสหันซ้ายหันขวา ใจเต้นแรงขึ้นมาทันที

“พระเจ้า ให้ตายเถอะ นายไม่ได้ล้อเล่นใช่ไหม มาร์ค”

เขาหันกลับไปถามอีกครั้งให้แน่ใจ

มาร์คถอนหายใจ มองซ้ายมองขวาก่อนจะพุ่งมาล็อกประตูห้องน้ำ เขามองตามอย่างงง ๆ แล้วก็รู้สึกเหมือนโดนสาปให้กลายเป็นหิน เมื่อมาร์คก้าวเข้ามาหาเขาพร้อมกับกระตุกเนกไทของเขาจนเขาต้องก้มหน้าลงมา

เพื่อสัมผัสริมฝีปากแดงใสนั่น

ลูคัสตาโต เขาจับไหล่เล็กนั่นเพื่อจะดันร่างออก ทว่ามาร์คกลับไม่ยอม อีกฝ่ายดึงเนกไทแรงขึ้นอีกนิดแล้วย้ำจูบลงมาจนลูคัสแทบจะเป็นบ้า

_เดี๋ยวววว เดี๋ยวววววววววววว_

“ดะ...เดี๋ยว มาร์ค!” เขาใช้จังหวะที่มาร์คถอนริมฝีปากออกชั่วขณะโพล่งขึ้นมา “ใจเย็นหน่อย ฉันตามไม่ทัน!”

“ฉันอยากจะใจเย็นอยู่หรอก ถ้าฉันไม่ได้แอบชอบนายมาสามปีแล้วรอให้นายมาพูดกับฉันสักทีว่าแอบมองฉันเหมือนกัน เป็นบ้าหรือไง ลูคัส ถึงเพิ่งมาบอกเอาตอนนี้”

มาร์คร่ายประโยคยาวยืดมารัว ๆ เหมือนเป็นปืนกล คนฟังลมแทบจับ ไม่รู้จะดีใจหรือตกใจหรืออะไรดี

“โอเค ขอโทษที่พูดช้า แต่ฉันก็พูดไปแล้ว ทีนี้...” เขาหรี่ตาลง กระซิบเสียงเบาแต่จริงจัง “ขอร้อง..._ ไม่ใช่ในห้องน้ำ_ได้ไหม”

คำถามนั้นทำเอามาร์คยิ้มกว้างขึ้นมาทันที “ห้องข้างบนโรงแรม หรือบ้านนาย หรือบ้านฉัน เลือกมา”

ท่าทางเด็ดขาดสมเป็นประธานนักเรียนทำเอาเขาต้องรีบตัดสินใจทันที

“บ้านฉัน”

“โอเค ไป”

แล้วมาร์คก็คว้าแขนเขาพาออกจากงานทันที ท่าทางรีบร้อนกว่าเขาเสียอีก รีบร้อนจนเขางง โชคดีที่วันนี้ที่บ้านไม่มีคนอยู่ ดังนั้นตอนที่พวกเขาจูบกันตั้งแต่ยังไม่ปิดประตูบ้านดีจนไปจบลงที่แผ่นหลังของมาร์คสัมผัสกับเตียงนอนบนห้องเขาจึงไม่มีใครเห็นเหตุการณ์

แต่... _เชี่ยเอ๊ย รู้งี้รีบบอกไปตั้งนานก็ดีหรอก! _

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> จากเพลงไม่รู้จักฉันไม่รู้จักเธอ กลายมาเป็นอะไรแบบนี้  
จริง ๆ แค่อยากเขียนฉากลูคัสใส่สูทแล้วโดนกระชากเนกไท  
ไม่กล้าเขียนให้แซ่บมาก เกรงใจน้องนุ่ง อายุหนูน้อยจนพี่รู้สึกกลัวคุก แม้น้องลูคัสจะไม่มีความเป็นน้องเลยก็เถอะ
> 
> โดนปะเทดลูคัสซื้อไปแล้ว


End file.
